1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calorimeter for the measurement of a quantity of heat given up by a fluidic medium in at least one heat exchanger, with an impellerless flow velocity measuring device as well as temperature sensors for determining the forward flow-return flow temperature difference, including a multiplier for forming the product from the flow velocity and the forward flow-return flow temperature difference; and also a quantizer for the formation of a pulse train having a frequency which is proportional to the product, as well as a cumulative counting device for the pulses of the pulse train connected to the output thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Mechanical flow velocity measuring devices are frequently utilized in commercially available calorimeters for determining the flow velocity, for example impeller-type anemometers, which withdraw the energy required for the measuring process from the kinetic energy of the flowing fluidic medium. Such mechanical flow velocity measuring devices evidence a series of disadvantages. Thus, they frequently fail to start up at low flow velocities because of bearing friction, so that the obtention of a measured value becomes impossible. Moreover, such mechanical flow velocity measuring devices are subject to corrosion and require a constructional volume and extensive demands with regard to manufacturing and assembling. Non-mechanical flow velocity measuring devices are in existence which are not burdened with these disadvantages. However, these are generally not in a position to withdraw the energy required for the measuring sequence from the kinetic energy of the fluidic medium. In contrast therewith, they require a supply of electrical energy. Such non-mechanical flow velocity measuring devices are, for example, based on acoustic flow-through measuring methods, magnetically inductive measuring methods, or thermal measuring methods. These measuring methods are described in greater detail, for example, in the journal "Technisches Messen tm" 1979, Volume 4, Pages 145, 146 and 148.
Inasmuch as calorimetric counters must be constructed so as to be tamperproof, and should be operated without requiring connection to a power supply in order to reduce the complexity of the installation, they are usually supplied with power from a battery which is arranged in a sealed housing. At high energy use, a frequent battery change is required.